


more time alone

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [27]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: “Oh, no!” Feyre gasped, dropping her muffin.anon requested: college prompt list + 39. during a drinking game at a house party, we’re dared to kiss even though we barely know each other and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333426
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	more time alone

**Author's Note:**

> no edits, i'm in the middle of finals week, i have a deadline in a few days but i needed a pick me up and decided to finish this prompt fill. i hope you appreciate this and we all feel a bit better despite the stress omg.

“Oh, no!” Feyre gasped, dropping her muffin.

It landed on her lap, crumbs flying everywhere but Feyre couldn’t be bothered with it. Not now.

She ducked her head, trying to make herself small, blend in with the wallpaper behind her or hide herself behind Lucien’s bigger body.

“What are you doing?” Her friend asked, raising a brow.

She shushed him, picking up the muffin and placing it onto her plate before angling her body away from the front of the shop.

Lucien, ever the observant and _asshole_ friend, deliberately turned around and followed her gaze. He let out a snicker at what he found.

Feyre shushed him again. More aggressively this time. “Luce, I swear to god-”

“Hey! Hey, Rhys!” He shouted above the noise in the shop.

The tall figure clad in all black turned, eyes flying over the sea of people before finding Feyre and Lucien in the back corner. Even from all the way back, Feyre could see his lips pulling into a wide grin.

And while the barista was busy preparing his coffee, Rhys smoothly walked towards them.

Feyre gritted her teeth, trying not to look at his face, or his chest or any other part of his body. And even as she forced her eyes onto Lucien, who had turned back to smirk at her, she felt herself blush.

“Aw.” He cooed, grinning wickedly.

“Shut up,” Feyre hissed, acutely aware how close Rhys was getting. “I hate you. I swear, you’re going to regret-”

She stopped when the Rhys stopped right by their table.

“Fancy seeing you two here.” He purred, sliding his hands into his pockets and fixing Feyre with those brilliantly violet eyes.

Judging by how much her cheeks were burning, her face must have turned completely red. Mercifully, Rhys didn’t comment.

No, instead, for a brief flicker of a moment, his gaze dipped to her lips and slid back up her face.

She almost groaned as their eyes met again.

God, her whole body felt like it had been set on fire. Her insides were clenching and even as she tried not to think about it, she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers.

How his breath had tickled her cheek right before their kiss. How his lips had tasted like cheap beer and desire. How his hands had been gentle on her waist and how his eyes had sparkled in the low light. How he had just looked at her, catching his breath afterwards.

“Really?” Lucien asked, his voice teasing as he broke the silence. “I think it’s quite common knowledge that Feyre and I meet here at least four times a week.”

Rhys merely chuckled, unbothered by being called out.

Feyre really should say something. She just couldn’t make her jaw work. Or her brain.

“Pray tell, Rhysand,” Lucien went on, that teasing tone shifting into something more cunning and letting Feyre know that her best friend was up to no good. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Rhys didn’t look away from her. Even as his smile widened, even as he recognised the challenge in Lucien’s words and something sparked in his eyes.

“I was hoping that today would be one of the days, you and Feyre meet here.” He spoke the words in a soft tone, his eyes holding hers and she was sure that even if she had wanted to, she wouldn’t have been able to look away.

“And why is that?”

Feyre really wanted Lucien to shut up. Didn’t she?

“Americano for Rhysand.” The barista called just then and Feyre’s heart sank.

Rhys finally looked away from her. To Lucien. “Would you be a dear, foxboy, and get that for me?”

And finally Feyre’s jaw unclenched. Because Lucien– Lucien had gotten up from his seat and with a wink in her direction, sauntered towards the counter to do as Rhys had asked.

“May I sit?” He asked, a few heartbeats later.

Feyre’s eyes snapped back to his face and she nodded. As he pulled over a chair from the nearby empty table, Feyre noticed that she still had a few crumbles on her lap and tried to brush them off without him noticing.

Their table was small, barely large enough to seat two people opposite each other. Rhys positioned the chair in a way that he could sit at the narrower side of the table and when he slid into his seat, his leg brushed against hers.

She swallowed hard, eyes flickering from him to Lucien who had picked up the cup and was coming back to their table.

“I was hoping we’d get more time alone.” Rhys said, a strange quality to his voice. She wasn’t quite sure if it was disappointment or nervousness.

Either way, she felt her pulse only speed up, flashes of their kiss coming back to her, the feel of his body pressed against hers, how soft his lips had been, how his stubble had felt scratchy under her fingertips.

“And why’s that?” She asked, her voice breathy. Feyre would have felt embarrassed about that if Rhys hadn’t immediately bit his lip in response to her words. She really wanted to kiss him again. And she was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing.

If she hadn’t been too caught up in staring at him, Feyre would have noticed sooner that Lucien had stopped coming towards them. He had stopped in a way that Rhys couldn’t see him and he was waving towards her. Once their eyes locked, Lucien wiggled his eye brows and gestured towards the door of the shop.

Feyre almost burst out laughing.

It must have shown on her face, because Rhys said, “Let me guess, foxboy is trying to be slick and give us some privacy?”

She couldn’t help it, she started giggling. “Yeah.”

Rhys was grinning, too. Lucien, still holding onto Rhys’ cup of coffee, threw up one arm in the air, dramatically rolling his eyes. She could see his lips moving but had no idea what exactly he was saying.

“Actually, Rhys,” Feyre said, looking back at him and finding his smile slowly disappearing. “Luce and I were in the middle of a very serious conversation. How about you and I meet up at another time?”

“Oh, sure.” Rhys said, his face had gone from smiling to carefully neutral to brilliantly delighted. “Yeah, of course.”

Feyre couldn’t help but smile in return. But when he still didn’t say anything else, Feyre sighed. “How about I give you my number and you text me. Does that sound good to you?”

Now she could make out a faint blush on his cheeks. His brown skin glowed and his usually sure and graceful movements were more flustered than anything. Suddenly, Feyre didn’t feel as weird about dropping her whole muffin.

She grinned as she typed her number into his phone. And then, just because he had called her best friend foxboy twice, a nickname Lucien despised, Feyre asked, “Have you ever asked a girl out before, Rhys? Because you kind of suck at this.”

He let out a flustered laugh, running a hand through his thick hair and ruining the careful styling. “Actually, usually I’m quite good at it. But with you-” He looked away, swallowing once before fixing her with an intense look. “It’s different with you.”

“Should I be offended?” Feyre asked, biting back a smirk. Just then she noticed Lucien approaching the table.

“You know that’s not what I mean. I mean- um, with you it’s different, I-” Rhys stumbled over his words. It was kind of endearing seeing him struggling to find words. Feyre knew she must be smiling like an idiot because Lucien scoffed as he slid back into his seat and placed Rhys’ cup of coffee on the table.

“How are you the best in Professor Suriel’s class, you can barely string two sentences together.” Lucien remarked, winking at Feyre.

Rhys let out a strangled laugh, licking his lips and looking away from her. “I honestly don’t know. Also,” He looked back at Feyre, his smile turning soft, “I should go. Thanks for picking up my coffee, foxboy. Feyre, I’ll text you.”

He got to his feet and Feyre watched as he turned and walked out of the shop. On his way through the door, he turned and their eyes met once more. He winked at her and she couldn’t help but smile stupidly as the door fell shut.

Lucien let out a long, dramatic groan and dropped his face into his hands. “Don’t tell me you gave him your number.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you.” Feyre replied, picking her muffing back up and biting into it.

Lucien laughed into his hands and Feyre’s phone lit up with a new message from an unknown number.

_hey darling, just in case i can’t find my words here’s my number -rhys_

She picked up her phone and saved the number before putting it away and asking, “So, back to _your_ love life. Tell me about the date.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls, give me feedback i need something so smile about. also you can always request more things like these.
> 
> tumblr: @quakeriders


End file.
